justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Katti Kalandal
(DLC) (code for Greatest Hits) |artist = Bollywood |year = 1980 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 each |mc = 1A: 1B: Wine Red 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Reddish Brown |pc = / / (Remade Pictogram) |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 71 (JD2/''JDW'') 74 (Post-''JDW'') |nowc = KattiKalandal |dlc = February 1, 2012 (JD3) |dura = 3:26 |kcal = 23 |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) }}"Katti Kalandal" by Bollywood is featured on , (as a DLC), , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are in Indian-influenced attire. P1 P1 is wearing an orange and yellow sari. She wears jewelry like bracelets, earrings, and a navel piercing. Her hair is orange/red, and she wears a pink tiara too. P2 P2 is wearing a white blouse with cranberry-colored pants, vest, and hat. Similar to Dagomba, their skin tone is aimed to a more blue color. Remake In the remake, their skin tone is pointed to a flesh palette rather than a bluish one and they have darker color schemes. Their headpieces, and some parts of their costume are now in a dark brown-ish color, and their faces are less visible. P2's colors differentiate his clothing from his skin, as in the original, it was harder to tell the difference. Kattikalandal coach 1@2x.png|P1 Kattikalandal coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Kattikalandal coach 2@2x.png|P2 Kattikalandal coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The choreography takes place in a palace. Confetti starts falls during the beginning of the song. Outside of the palace, a sunset is taking place and another palace can be seen. Telephone lines are also visible. The background is mostly shades of orange. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version, the sky has some sparkles, and the floor and the walls have plenty of Indian-styled details. Remake In the remake, the sunset is darker. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a semi-circle. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand in the air. Katti Kalandal Solo GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (JD2 & JDWii) Katti Kalandal Solo GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JD2 and JDWii) Katti Kalandal JDGH GM 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (JDGH & JD3) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JDGH & JD3) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) KattiKalandal.gif| Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game (Remake) KattiKalandalGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game (Remake) Appearances in Mashups Katti Kalandal is featured in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia * On a game screenshot, the dancers skin tones were apparently darker during the production of the game. * To unlock Katti Kalandal on , the code is UP, UP, LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT. * This is the first Bollywood song in the series. ** Although not credited, this is also the first song by Prabhu Deva in the series. * This is the first song where the artist's name has the word 'Bollywood' in it, followed by Kurio ko uddah le jana and Xmas Tree. * The song was originally 6:08, however, its appearances use a shorter version, which is 3:24. * This is the first non-English song in the entire series. * The song appears in the instruction manual that explains how to download DLCs, although it was never meant to return in that game. * This is the first and only song to not be in either English, Japanese or Korean in the Japanese series. * In the preview gameplay of , the song was mistakenly named Bollywood. * In , the sound of a bell can be heard before starting the routine. * It is easier to get a high score with the Wii Remote, phone, or with because of the overuse of hand movements. * On , both coaches have a very low resolution and they look a bit pixelated. * In the square, the coaches are in the opposite position and P1's glove is on her left hand. * Everything blue in the floor's reflection is green. * Some pictograms reference the TV series . Gallery Game Files Katti.jpg|''Katti Kalandal'' Kattikalandalsqa.png|''Katti Kalandal'' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Kattikalandal.jpg|''Katti Kalandal'' (Remake) KattiKalandal Cover AlbumCoach.png| Just Dance Unlimited Album Coach kattikalandal_cover@2x.jpg| cover KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|P1's avatar on KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|P2's avatar on 23.png|P1's avatar on and later games 22.png|P2's avatar on and later games Golden_Katti Kalandal.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Katti Kalandal.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (16).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots kattimenu.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the menu Kattikalandal jdwii menu.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the menu Kattikalandal jdc coachmenu.png|''Katti Kalandal'' ( ) on the menu Kattikalandal jdc menu.png| coach selection screen Kattikalandal jdu menu.png|''Katti Kalandal'' on the menu (2017) Kattikalandal jdu load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Kattikalandal jdu coachmenu.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen Gggggg.png|The reflection glitch Beta Elements Katti kalandal beta.jpg|The beta version Videos Official Audio Katti Kalandal - Bollywood Katti Kalandal (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Katti Kalandal Just Dance Wii Katti Kalandal 5 stars wii on wii u Just Dance 3 Katti Kalandal, Bollywood (Duo)-(DLC) 5*|Xbox 360 version Just Dance Greatest Hits - Katti Kalandal - 5 Stars|Wii version Just Dance Best Of - Katti Kalandal Bollywood (Duo) 5*|Wii version Just Dance Now "NEW MUSIC"Bollywood -Katti Kalandal- Katti Kalandal - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Katti Kalandal 2 Players 5 stars wii u Katti Kalandal - Bollywood - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Katti Kalandal Katti Kalandal - Bollywood - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Indian Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs